Solitude
by StartingDays
Summary: Kawamura is excited about having a girlfriend and even though Fuji is happy, he can't help but to feel jealous. But where will his attempts at telling Kawamura the truth about his feelings get him? AN: HAPPY BDAY FUJI!


**Disclaimer: **I absolutely do not own Prince of Tennis. I am just borrowing Takeshi Konomi's characters for entertainment purposes. And nor do I own this song. It is Amy Lee's.  
**Title:** "Solitude"  
**Story:** Lyric Fic/One Shot  
**Song:** "Solitude" by Evanescence  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** PG 13 (slight language and homosexuality implied)  
**Summary/FYI:** Kawamura is completely excited about finally having a girlfriend and it's pretty cute. Although even if Fuji is happy for his friend, he can't help but hate it all that much more.  
Oh and it's kind of angsty. Also the lyrics are _italicized _and in (parentheses) So if you see a few things in _italics_ through normal narration or speech, it's just an emphasis on words.  
**Pairing: **Kawamura Takashi X Fuji Syuusuke and I guess Kawamura Takashi X random girlfriend (a completely random girl that I made up just for this story and so that Fuji could be emo and it'd make sense…go along with it.)

* * *

Clattering noises soon filled the very air around the tensai as students gathered their things to end the day once the final bell rang out. Still sitting down, Fuji moved his gaze up to the clock hanging high above the chalkboard not actually believing the day was truly over until he saw what time it was. The day flew by far too fast than he would have liked. As a matter of fact most of the days have been going by too fast ever since a certain incident occurred.

Hearing Kikumaru, who shared class 3-6 with Fuji, called out happily, "Fuji! Come on, we have practice!" Syuusuke finally stood from his desk and nodded his head with a casual smile, letting the energetic 3rd year run off. However in his mind he was mumbling 'don't remind me'. The tensai of Seishun Gakuen was dreading to go to tennis practice, all because he was purposely avoiding a certain teammate.

He slowly gathered all of his things, delaying any way that he possibly could. He first organized his books on his desk before sliding them one by one into his school bag. He then straightened his desk out before grabbing his bag and gave the teacher an ordinary goodbye.

Fuji turned down the hallway gladly deciding to take the long way, when bad luck struck him. There stood the six-foot male that he was trying not to run into. Of course they had to run into each other seeing as how Kawamura was heading the short way to the courts. Not to mention that Syuusuke probably didn't waste as much time as he thought. "Ah, Fuji, hello," the sincere male greeted walking over to Fuji who had now stopped in his tracks, facing up to the inevitability of having to talk to the other.

"Hello to you too," the shorter male said, not wiping away his typical grin. "How are you?" The words were just thrown out for conversation, but Fuji immediately regretted saying them.

"Great actually! Things are going really great with my girlfriend," he said practically beaming. Of course, Fuji's expression was unchanging. He nodded his head and smiled as he always would.

_(How many times have you told me you love her? As many time as I wanted to tell you the truth. How long have I stood here beside you?)_

Kawamura's attention shifted slightly and Fuji went to falsely congratulate him on his relationship. Syuusuke looked up at the taller male just as he said, "I'll see you at practice, Fuji." Syuusuke felt practically rejected once Takashi walked away from him. It wasn't too great to see _that_ girl standing there waiting.

_(I live through you, you look through me. Ooh solitude: still with me, is only you.)_

For a moment Fuji just stood there facing the two, watching the expression that Kawamura was presenting around this special girl of his. It aggravated him to no ending, knowing that he couldn't get Kawamura to smile like that. In all the time that he has known the other 3rd year, never did he think Kawamura could be so genuinely romantic. Maybe the problem here was Takashi's current girlfriend, but Fuji. Fuji was a guy obviously as Kawamura was. Two guys dating wasn't exactly appropriate. Even if Kawamura would constantly reject him he wouldn't give up just yet.

_(Ooh solitude. I can't stay away from you.)

* * *

_Practicing was excessively long, mainly because Fuji desperately wanted it to end. Just before he left the locker room, he slipped a note into the pocket of Kawamura's book bag. He wanted to let Takashi know how he felt and he didn't know what other way to do it. Though the tensai nearly dropped his racket when he saw Kawamura heading to the locker room early. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted Kawamura to find that note.

_(How many times have I don't this to myself? How long will it take before I see?)_

However Kawamura looked pretty much the same as he did when he went in. Part of him felt relieved, but the other part of him felt uneasy. Fuji slowly glanced around the courts feeling eyes on him. Suddenly he felt unbelievably secluded. Not because of the note he left, but because of the way everyone else was acting.

_(When will this hole in my heart be mended? Who now is left alone, but me?)_

The regulars were distance from him a little after practice started, but unlike the other regulars everyone else was chuckling and making sneer comments. Exclusion slapped him hard in the face when he figured out why it was. The only one acting normal was Kawamura. Apparently no one had told him about it or Kawamura didn't hear the gay comments.

_(Ooh solitude: forever me and forever you. Ooh solitude: only you, only true.)_

Before he knew it, he had secluded himself in the far back of the courts, as he watched some of the tennis club member beginning talking with Kawamura and loudly at that. They laughed as they jabbed a thumb at Syuusuke, who didn't have his smiling expression on his face for once. He watched Takashi's face drop. He looked totally dumb founded and shocked as he looked over at Fuji. The tensai hurried and averted his gaze from the stunned male to see the courts nearly empty. Practice was at last over and yet he felt this pang of solitude.

_(Everyone leaves me stranded, forgotten, abandoned, left behind. I can't stay here another night. Your secret admirer: who could it be?)_

Kawamura gave Fuji another glance before he walked into the locker room, but this time it shattered the normally calm player. The crack had just turned into a million of little pieces. He felt like such a bastard mixing his own personal interest with Takashi. He should have just kept to himself, then he wouldn't have seen the sorry and pleading look on the others face.

_(Ooh can you see all along it was me? How can you be so blind as to see right through me?)_

Fuji messed up big time. He hadn't felt so dejected in his entire life. Hell, he could hardly keep on his feet. The world had just been ripped away from underneath his feet. And yet Syuusuke continued to stand there merely staring blankly as everyone eventually left the locker room to head to their homes.

_(And ooh solitude. Still with me, is only you. Ooh solitude. I can't stay away from you.)_

He made his way to the locker room, the silence slowly eating and tearing away at the now pathetic tensai. Every single one of Fuji's moments was lagging, but he eventually got changed, folded his entire uniform, and left it neatly on the bench. However lying on top of the Seigaku outfit was a filled out withdrawal form.

_(And ooh solitude: forever me and forever you. Ooh solitude: only you, only true.)_

* * *

**AN: **Yes, so this is my story for Fuji on his birthday, although I'm being special and not making actually on his birthday in the story. I don't know…it just seemed easier without his birthday going on in the story…and I kind of rushed this one. T-T Anyway, love to get some reviews from you guys


End file.
